Hogwarts
by Spirit-of-Deathmist
Summary: Hogwarts: a new part of the school system will send 7th years to Muggle London. WITH SNAPE, oh god, the torture. HP, HG friends, NOT slash! non complient with lots, Hogwarts go clubbing yeah! Disclaimer: Not my characters, so plz dnt sue


Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts Chapter 1 

"… And for our 7th years, this year we have a new addition to the syllabus. We are going to introduce you to Muggle society for a few months and see how you survive. If that's all, Goodnight."

With these final parting words the great hall packed off to four opposite parts of the castle, all 7th years with one topic on their minds. The coming 'field-trip'.

"Doesn't the school have to have parental consent if they are taking us off school grounds?" Hermione voiced as the Golden Trio made their way up the many staircases to Griffindor tower with the first years trailing behind them.

"Naaa, 'Mione I think because we live here, teachers have the responsibilities that guardians usually have." The raven-haired boy beside her commented. "It's probably a Muggle thing."

"Oh right, but then why did we have to get permission from our parents for Hogsmede?" The brunette girl responded.

"You're right, but Hogsmede is a recreational thing isn't it, staying in London is part of the syllabus," He replied. "I can't wait to catch up on the TV programs, especially UK top 40."

"Huh? You guys need to stop with the Muggle things so us wizards can understand you." A red- haired teen joined in the conversation completing the Golden Trio.

"Well Ron, at least you know that if you don't know what we're on about, Malfoy will be stumped." The other boy told the fiery young man.

"Ha Harry! I bet he can't even use a felly-tone."

"TELEPHONE RON! Not Felly tone. **(Insert French for my corpse)**" Hermione reprimanded the boy as they walked through the entrance of their common room.

"What a morbid password, 'eh 'Mione?" Harry injected so stop the inevitable fight that would occur if unattended.

"I agree, very foreboding, and if you are superstitious, you'll be looking out for the next two weeks." Hermione sniffed disapprovingly. It was common knowledge she strongly disapproved of fortune telling and superstition after she walked out of her Divination class in 3rd year. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that the teacher was an old fraud, it was a worthless subject.

"I still can't believe they're taking us all to London. I wonder who we'll be with. I mean they have to send some teachers along too, right?" Harry commented, stopping yet another fight. He was getting rather good at it after all these years.

"Oh God, I don't particularly care as long as it's not Snape!" Ron exploded. "Anyone but Snape!"

"He is a teacher and you should respect him Ronald. After all, how many times have you accused him of something horrible, and then it turns out that he's saving your sorry ass? I mean Dumbledore trusts him, and if we can't trust the Headmaster, then who can we trust?" Voiced Hermione still in lecture mode after talking to the first years.

"Yeah I 'supose, well night all. Sleep well," Ron, said, shrugging off Hermione's lecture, yet again.

"Night 'Mione, sweet dreams. Oh and congratulations on becoming Head Girl, you deserve it." Harry hugged the brunette before following the red head up to the boys' dorms.

**Chapter 2**

The next morning found all 7th years gathered in the entrance hall with their luggage ready for the train journey to London, talking avidly with their friends and gossiping about the latest article in 'Witch Weekly'.

"Alright settle down now. We're going to mix things up a bit. We've put you all into groups with a few people from each house. You will each receive a scroll with your group on it and the name of the teacher in charge of you. Also just to make it known, no one knows who they're with, not even the teachers." The headmaster's speech was met with silence before a harsh voice seemed to claw its way out of the dark dungeons.

"Albus. Enough already. Just hand out the damn scrolls."

It seemed that three quarters of the students froze before making a wide path for the tall, dark man. Each and every one of them convinced that fate herself hated them and they would be placed with the despised man. None were more so persuaded than a certain raven haired, emerald-eyed teenage boy.

With a wave of his wand, the Headmaster handed out the scrolls to the now uncertain students.

"Enjoy," was his final word before he turned and swept into the great hall, the heavy doors closing behind him. His face, which held a mysterious smile and his eyes that, twinkled harder than ever, were the only clues that he was up to something. He greeted a few students before reaching the high dais, humming contently to himself.

As the doors banged shut, sealing their fate, the students as a whole opened their scrolls, hoping for the best. Expecting the worst. Emotion broke out everywhere, some sighs of relief, others sighs resigning them to their doom. However among the students, one young man's response was heard over the chatter.

Harry Potter looked at the little scroll and wondered how such a tiny thing could hold so much power over him. Looking at it again, he almost screamed. It was official. Fate hated him. On his scroll printed in small letters were the words:

Leader: Professor Severus Snape

Group:

Hannah Abbot - Hufflepuff

Susan Bones - Hufflepuff

Hermione Granger - Griffindor

Daphne Greengrass - Slytherin

Alphie Jones - Ravenclaw

Draco Malfoy – Slytherin

Padma Patil - Ravenclaw

Harry Potter – Griffindor

"Harry, we're together at least, even if it is with Professor Snape. Ron, who are you with?" Hermione asked carefully, knowing said boy would be pissed if he wasn't with them.

"Oh McGonagal. That's alright, but I've got the two thugs from Slytherin. Finch-fetchly and some other chick from the 'puffs, and some other birds from Ravenclaw. Not so bad apart from Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber." The red haired replied. "Oh and Dean and Seamus." Hermione smiled at his reference to Muggle fairy-tales. They had trained him well.

"That's not bad. Not only do we have Snape, we also have Malfoy." Harry groaned, picking up his trunk.

"Oh Harry it won't be that bad. I hope." Hermione comforted him as they made their way over to where their leader was tapping his foot in irritation.

"Fantastic. Now that our remarkable celebrity and his faithful sidekick has arrived, we can make our way down to the train." Drawled Professor Snape with the usual biting sarcasm. "However I want one thing clear. I will not repeat myself. You are to remain in this group and near me at all times. I do not want to be running after you if you have not turned up when you are supposed to. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" he finished menacingly sweeping out through the doors.

"Yes Professor," was the steady response throughout the group as they hurried after him trying to match his long strides.

"You will all be in one compartment on the train for my convenience. I will not be repeating any instructions because you are too stupid to listen." He said glaring at Harry before getting into the compartment.

"NO! I will NOT spend eight hours stuck on a train with Potty and The Mudblood!" Malfoy whined… Correction drawled. Malfoys don't whine.

"Not my choice Mr. Malfoy. All 7th years are to stay in their compartments, which have been enlarged to accommodate everyone, so that you all 'get to know each other'. For some reason the Headmaster believes you won't kill each other. I do hope he is correct as unexplained bodies cause a lot of paperwork. Not to mention all the blood, It's terribly hard to get out of the carpet." Even Malfoy looked stunned at their Professors chilly comment.

**Chapter 3**

When Harry and Hermione into the compartment, they were struck by how big it was, noticing they were the last and the rest had already settled down, they quickly made their way over to the window seats. They heaved their trunks up into the racks and sat down.

"Harry, do you have your MP4?"

"Yeah, here it is." Harry replied to Hermione's question as he reached into his trunk and got the small device out; he added another set of earphones to it and gave them to 'Mione.

They both returned to their seats as the train started with Hermione's head resting on Harry's shoulder and Harry's on the window. Both sets of eyes watched the scenery as it sped past.

Neither noticed as the teacher pulled out a book and pretended to read it. As Malfoy slowly got even more bored and tried to sneak out a bottle of Firewhishey, a firm believer of the saying 'there is one way to get through this and it's not sober'. As the girls and Jones read various schoolbooks and Malfoy got twenty points deducted from Slytherin.

Harry and Hermione were lost in their own little world filled with musical technicalities and flowing rhythms. The duo weren't as 'out of it' as one might think while listening to music. Harry kept tabs on the musical elements, while 'Mione noted down the melody and chordal accompaniment.

To the other wizards, they were doing nothing with strange cords extending from their ears, occasionally making a few clicks on the small device. Professor Snape was intrigued by their behavior, what could have the Griffindor Golden Boy and his girlfriend so occupied that they made no noise?

He watched as they used strange Muggle quills with no feathers, pausing every few seconds and concentrating on nothing. He watched them go on like this for about fifteen minutes before Potter would tap Granger on the shoulder and they would swap books.

Severus pretended to read about Brass cauldrons and their advantages over Bronze, while keeping an eye on two thirds of the Golden Trio.

Ablus had especially asked him to keep an eye on Potter for some damned twinkling reason of his own. Damn Albus, giving him the Potter boy to look after in MUGGLE London of all places. Muggle London.

What were they doing now? Potter and Granger were tapping their hands to a silent beat.

Tap-tap-tap-tap

Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-tap

Tap-tap-tap-tap

//Teenagers. Mad the lot of them// thought Severus as he cancentrated on his book, still keeping an eye on the students.

//At least the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will give me no trouble, admittedly the 'Puffs will be terrified of me, but that's better than most Griffindores.//

**Chapter 4**

**(Insert Lyrics Here)**

Harry and Hermione were getting bored. Snape was watching them and had been for the last several hours. How long could someone pretend to read, and watch them out of the corner of his eye? What was the point?

The duo had revised their Correspondence Courses, reading up on Coastal Landscapes for geography and other subjects. They just couldn't really be bothered. Contrary to popular belief, Harry wasn't a brainless oaf who specilised in Defense and nothing else; he studied hard with Hermione not only for NEWTs, but for the A levels of Muggle society.

(French) "Harry, do you have your notes on Death and The Afterlife? I think I should brush up on my RE," Hermione whispered breaking into his musings.

(F) "Of course my lady, they're right here," he flourished at her, just to annoy her.

(German) "Stop it harry!" she said, trying not to giggle. It always made her laugh, his attempts at Archaic English, even if they were extraordinarily accurate. "You're despicable."

(Spanish) "One tries one's best" he attempted adopting a Malfoy's superior look.

(Italian) "If one doesn't, one may as well give up on life altogether."

(Old English) "For thine most splendid observation doth make mine heart flutter with anticipation my lady. Forasmuch thine eyes doth shake the very foundations in this unholily barran land. We would'st value thine prescence in our company a little longer o'er this rocky terrain so one wilt not fall into the shadow of dispair into the very devil's clutches. Thy heart is true and thine way set, but prithee, we wouldst intrude on thine kindness a little longer to refresh the most beautiful face in th' world in our hearts so our journey towards th' unknown shalt not be perilous for naught. Thy beauty wilt keep our hearts unburdened and our minds as clear as this very day we meet. Surely lady thou wilt grant thine poor servants this small token of thy bounty. For life's but a walking shadow without thee, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, then is heard no more. It is a tale, told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifing nothing" Harry pleaded.

By this time, he had captured the attention of Professor Snape who was almost gaping in astonishment. How the Hell had Potter learnt old English? It wasn't possible that he could word such a phrase, and in one, or was it two breaths? Hell he couldn't have just done that. He looked at the teen that was smirking at a giggling girl in an almost roguish way. Wait smirking? No smiling, leering. Not smirking.

Harry and Hermione had decided earl in second year that they were going to continue with their Muggle education so that they could turn to that world at any time. It had been hard, but with the help of the time-turner in third year, it was easier. They both took full courses in the extension core subjects, humanities, music, art, and all languages available, whish was quite a few.

Hermione took the subjects to better herself and prove she could do it. She took them because they were all she had left since being thrown out of her house. Harry took it so that when his Aunt made him to do Dudley's summer homework, he could do it all correctly. At least that would mean one less beating.

"Harry, why do you think that the bell/ trumpet/ or other brass instrument is so important in various denominations of belief? I mean in that Christian denomination, a trumpet signals the end of the world and start of a lower heaven on earth." Enquired Hermione looking up from Harry's book.

"People used to toll a certain bell, called a knell, when someone died. It became a feared sound and symbolic of death. Some people believed that since the bell took someone into purgatory, limbo, or the middle life, another signal would sound to take the souls into heaven. Some believed that this signal would only sound once Jesus made his second coming, the first being when God created the world. They believed that Jesus would come back and send all the evil souls to eternal pain and suffering, hell, and Earth would become the heaven for the common people. Trumpets were used to fanfare comings and goings so they became the farewell instrument of souls leaving for limbo, they began to have great importance in the afterlife as well as death. Many ideas that are around today are because of those beliefs. The Grim Reaper is symbolized with his scythe and a knell tolling, the last post is played using trumpets, bells summon people both nowadays and in past centuries, this is all symbolic of change and passing. Although these instruments are famous for their symbolism in pain and suffering, have you noticed they are also present in joy and celebrations. Its because people need balance and also trumpets are just such awesome instruments. They have such a cool sound and are perfect for fanfares and emphasizing the importance of people. But yeah that answers your question? Yes?" Harry lectured politely so not only Hermione listened in, but also their Professor who was not-so-clever-about-hiding-the-fact-he-was-spying-on-them, also chipped in to find out more about whatever the Headmaster asked him to keep an eye on.

"Cheers Harry." Whispered Hermione.

Severus listened enthralled to Harry's explanation, although he chad to strain to hear, he was shocked that Potter couls even string such a rationale together, let alone recall such information. He NEVER showed any promise in potions, so why show it in any subjects that are in no way useful?

Severus though back to when he first noticed the strange behavior.

**Que. Flashback**

Severus glided down the corridors, his cloak billowing behind him. his sources told him that a student was out of bed. A student named Potter. Stupid boy, constantly ignoring rules and almost getting killed too many a time to count.

As he reached the place where the sources said Potter was, he heard something. A slow melody was being played on an acoustic guitar.

**(Insert Same Mistake Lyrics)**

he stopped to listen to the person for a while, because despite being an evilly biased potions master, he did appreciate exceptionally played music.

Severus opened the door to the room prepared to shock the living daylights out of the person inside. Instead it was he who was shocked senseless at the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on a stool with his back away from the door, was Potter playing an arpeggio chordal accompaniment to Miss Granger who was seated at a beautifully made Grand Piano. They both moved with the music, flowing with it and exploring it with their heart and souls.

Severus was touched by the grace and poise they held, neither ever showed the kind of graceful practiced movements here, in potions. Why now?

He almost forgot himself when Potter spoke.

"Professor, if you're going to come in, close the door and be quiet. If not, we would prefer it if you never spoke of this again." It was said in a whisper, but Severus caught every word, and the power behind the words called for it to be obeyed.

Severus turned around and never spoke of it again. He couldn't accept that Potter held a talent. It wasn't possible, surely?

**Que. End Flashback**


End file.
